This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-216472 filed on Nov. 4, 2015 which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizer, a polarizing plate, and a method of producing a polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate has been used in an image display apparatus (e.g., a liquid crystal display apparatus) of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer, or the like. In recent years, the use of the polarizing plate in, for example, a meter display portion of an automobile or a smart watch has been desired, and hence the formation of the polarizing plate into a shape other than a rectangular shape and the formation of a through-hole in the polarizing plate have been desired.
When the above-mentioned mode is adopted, a problem in terms of durability (e.g., a crack) is liable to occur. With a view to improving the durability, for example, there has been proposed a polarizing plate formed as described below (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-37228). A pair of polarizer protective films are bonded to both principal surfaces of a polarizer, and the surface of an outer peripheral end surface is melted and then solidified. Meanwhile, an improvement in heat resistance of the polarizing plate (e.g., the suppression of its coloring) has also been required.